


Fulcrum: The forgotten files

by Whenhopediesyoung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, F/F, Kingsman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: Agent Ahsoka Tano, from the fall of Kingsman to before.





	Fulcrum: The forgotten files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubi/gifts).



_Hour: 15:10 June 7, 1999_

_Location: Undisclosed._

_Mission: The summary of a deactivated Agent's life._

_Statis: MIA believed KIA_

_Agent Callsign: Fulcrum._

Ahsoka feels her lips pull up in a grin. She fights it as best she can, glancing up quickly at Plo Koon who seems pleased. The last asignment to officially become a Kingsman seems laughably simple by comparison. She leans behind Barriss trying to read over her shoulder. Yup, same asignment, convince the girl in question to tell the truth. Barris frowns practically radiating disapproval. It's a neat trick, mirrored by Agent Luminara. They'll fit together well, once Barriss solidifies her entry. There is no doubt in her mind that she will, the two of them are going to take the World by storm.

Meanwhile she struggles to lose the easy familiarity with the older agents. They've been around her since she was tiny, she knows their names, the real ones. The rigid order is at once liberating and stifling as familiar as Mace Windu's glower and Luminara's disapproval. It's only Plo Koon's assurance that the knowledge would prove detrimental that let her attempt to join in the first place. She hadn't expected him to be right!

A flash of blonde catches Tano's eye and all her worries melt away. She'll be a Kingsman soon, protecting and serving. Making sure the World keeps running. But first she has to pass.

***

"Maybe I'll make my Codename Daredevil." She grins up at Barriss enjoying her open horror. "Ahsoka!" "No? What about Storm." She rolls the tip of her braid between her fingers, imagining it white. "I could bleach my hair, probably get it that white." She's only half-trying to get a rise out of Offee now genuinely considering it. "Ahsoka Tano, don't you dare!"

***

Obi-wan groans as Anakin get louder. "You believe me right Snips?" The room is warm against the cold and she's holding a cup of hot chocolate liberally covered in whipped cream and chocolate flakes. The light is golden enveloping the three. "I believe you Skyguy." She answers, breathless with laughter. "I was not flirting with Cad Bane!"

***

"You need to aim higher." Covered in sweat and shaking Ahsoka Tano grins brightly. "Is that all?" Her voice comes out breathless trembling even more then her arms. Barriss Offee tries not to frown or smile at once face twisting. It makes Ahsoka's stomach swoop like she's charged down the stairs too quickly and missed one.

"Will you show me?" She is used to her own dual swords, not this bulky broadsword made for the likes of Anakin or Rex. For a second Barriss hesitates and Ahsoka holds her breath. She prefers books to sword fighting unlike Ahsoka who feels most alive with well loved hilts in hand. "Alright." And Ahsoka lights up, so delighted she almost doesn't hear, " One last time."

***

Steela Gerrera takes in the young operative. She's lighter then Steela but not by much, hair caught into two thick braids. She's a hundred things bright and flinty resourceful and determined, and for the first time in a long time she feels hope. It flutters like a bird in her chest when Ahsoka smiles at her shlyly. It stabs at her chest wild to get free as Ahsoka reaches for her. Plummets ahead of her body as they just miss each other. 

***

"Careful Princess." And the burnett huffs in reply. She's heartbreakingly young but no less focused for it with a shrewd look in her eyes that brings Obi-wan to mind. Ahsoka, Fulcrum for now until she's completed this mission, can't imagine ever being that young. Getting back into battlemode is different, even without the stubborn teenager. "Remember, this was supposed to be a extraction. So follow my lead when we tell your father why we took so long." Great, now she's sounding like Kenobi.

It's worth it, to see the girl glower every inch a pampered airhead oblivious to the chaos around her. The soilders have no idea how to respond scrambling after her. Ahsoka's tempted to stay behind, watching but there's work to be done and precious little time.

In that respect, she muses running full speed ahead a hail of bullets, fighting the Empire and serving with Kingsmen was the same.

***

"Rumors of a former Agent hiding in Afghanistan." 

"We don't have time to chase after ghosts."

***

"It's just like dancing." "What dancing Academy taught you?" Kaeden grumbles clumsily turning. "Kingsman Academy, center edition." Her brows rise alarmed for PastAhsoka. It's adorable. Or would be if her arm wasn't drifting down. A yelp follows her swift swat. "Ahsoka!" "Arm!" With a sullen look the sword rises back up. "Just wait till it's my turn to teach." Ahsoka gives her a cheeky grin. "Teach what?"

Huffing, Kaeden turns her head to hide her embarrassment. "As far as Kingsman goes, the real torture was the dancing classes! I broke three bones trying to learn how to samba!" Happily she listens to her girlfriend chatter turning her head to steal kisses when Ahsoka gets close to correct her forms. Eventually Tano gets wise and resumes smacking for corrections. Kaeden resorts to puppy dog eyes. They compromise exchanging kisses after each completed form.

***

Ahsoka lays next to Kaeden exhausted by their latest reunion. Her dreams have been full of rebels dying, of Kingsman legacies cut down by a hauntingly familiar form. Tomorrow she undergoes operation Mustafar, but for now her love has her full attention.

***

"Impossible. My brother would never be so vile."

***

A shellshocked teenager stares blankly ahead. He twists his body towards Kanan Jarrus as if it would change the facts. "Ahsoka could still be alive right, we never saw a body!" His voice initially just urgent grows ragged and desperate by the end. Kanan just looks back at him, steady but grim. "She's gone Ezra, no one could survive that monster." The boy leaps up, emotional. Too emotional to rely upon later? "We can't just give up on her!"

The man tries to focus on him, over corrects swaying. The ghost crew has taken a beating. As had the rebellion. "We need to focus our attention on the living." Jarrus is resolute. The agent pretends not to see the teenager swipe his arm under his eyes collecting tears. "I believe their might be some follow up questions later." She says apologetically. To his credit Jarrus merely nods even as the teenager begins sulking in earnest. She's getting whiplash. "Thank you two for your time." A awkward pause. "I'm sorry for your loss." And ours _,_ she adds sliently as the two make their way out.

The man's shoulders jump as if he heard her thoughts. Impossible, she assures herself.

***

Alone Kaeden waits. And waits. And _waits_.

***

_Hour: 14:40 June 9, 2002_

_Location: Undisclosed._

_Mission: Verify rumors of a relocated agent_

_Agent: Fulcrum_

_Status: Alive_

 


End file.
